A Bouquet of Flowers, Love, and Life
by Miss Lavender
Summary: AU/ Hinata's POV, Normal POV/ Kisah tentang kehidupan yamg seperti rangkaian bunga. Mudah namun sulit, indah namun rumit, pasrahkan saja pada aliran sang angin "Seperti halnya cinta dan kehidupan"/ "Sebenarnya toko ini akan ditutup, tapi..."/ "Ouch, Sepertinya aku harus mulai dari awal lagi"/ "A-arigatou Naruto-kun"/ Summary aneh tapi isinya? Baca aja : / RnR?


Moshi-moshi minna~ ^.^ Lavender kembali dengan 1 fic yang ringan dan dalem *?*  
Soalnya tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi. Genre mungkin gak nyambung ._.  
Btw, udah pada tau IFA? Indonesian Fanfiction Award! Kalau mau tahu lebih lanjut, silahkan PM saya xD

**A Bouquet of Flower, Love, and Life**

**Genre : Spiritual/ Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Flame diperbolehkan, asal yang mengandung konkrit**_

Hyuuga Hinata's POV

Hari yang panas…  
Chouji berulang tahun. Sekarang anak-anak sedang berusaha menceburkannya ke kolam renang. Aku tak terlalu tertarik. Tidak terlalu seru. Sakura, Temari, Ten-ten dan Ino menghilang. Seperti biasa kalau hari Sabtu. Mereka ada eskul basket.  
Aku memilih mencari dan memetik beberapa bunga liar yang tumbuh disela-sela hamparan rumput. Kuning, putih, merah muda, violet dan lavender.  
Di tengah kejamnya panas terik, aku berusaha mengumpulkan bunga-bunga itu.

_**Seperti halnya cinta dan kehidupan.**_ Di tengah kejamnya hidup kita berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan harapan, cinta, dan pikiran positif.  
Tak peduli sepanas apapun hidup menyengat, tak peduli sekejam apa hidup menyiksa, kita berusaha mengumpulkan secercah harapan, menggali cinta dari hati yang terdalam, dan merangkai semuanya sebagai tiang penopang dan pegangan.

Aku memetik sebuah rumput. Rumput hijau yang kecil. Rumput yang salah, kurasa. Karena rumputnya mengeluarkan getah yang lengket. Getah yang mengenai tanganku. Sehingga aku reflek menjatuhkan apapun yang kupegang saat itu.  
Rangkaian bungaku terjatuh perlahan, menuruti pelukan gravitasi bumi. Ouch, sekarang aku harus memulai dari awal lagi. Mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang terserak, merangkainya kembali.

_**Seperti halnya cinta dan kehidupan.**_ Kadang kita mengambil keputusan yang salah. Keputusan kecil mungkin? Yang berdampak pada seluruh hal yang telah kita lalui. Mungkin dengan dibuatnya keputusan itu, apa yang telah kita rangkai susah payah menjadi hancur lebur.  
Namun ketahuilah, Tuhan punya tujuan dengan hal itu. Mungkin dengan kesalahan itu, kita bisa belajar untuk lebih berhati-hati saat memutuskan. Atau supaya kita merangkai dari awal, menciptakan rangkaian baru yang jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya, rangkaian bunga buatanku telah selesai. Sebagai sentuhan akhir aku mengikatnya dengan pita lavender.  
Apa yang harus kulakukan pada bunga ini? Membuangnya? Memberikannya pada orang yang kucintai? Atau apa?  
Bagaimana jika dia tak mau menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau, bagaimana kalau, dan bagaimana kalau?

_**Seperti halnya cinta dan kehidupan.**_ Kadang setelah kita menemukan tempat untuk berpegang, harapan untuk bertopang, hati akan bimbang. Kemanakah aku harus melangkah? Apa lagi setelah ini? Begitu banyak kemungkinan, begitu banyak resiko. Namun dengarkan kata hatimu. Maka akan ada jalan terbentang di depanmu

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberikan rangkaian bunga ini kepada Naruto-kun. Kekasihku selama 3 tahun ini.  
Dengan tersipu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung kelas, menjauhi kolam renang. Berharap dapat menemuinya.  
Namun, kenyataan tak selalu semanis dongeng. Naruto dipanggil Iruka-sensei untuk mewakili kampus dalam pertandingan basket.

_**Seperti halnya cinta dan kehidupan.**_ Kadang setelah berusaha dan bersusah payah, apa yang kita dapat hanyalah kekecewaan. Kalau sudah begitu, jalan yang paling tepat ialah memasrahkan cinta/ hidup kita kepada Tuhan.  
Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang indah untuk setiap aspek hidup kita.

Naruto-kun tak ada. Tapi aku tetap ingin memegangi bunga ini. Siapa tahu waktu pulang sekolah kita bertemu. Tapi ternyata sampai pulang pun dia tak ada.  
Aku pun memasuki mobil. Okaa-chan sudah melajukan mobilnya. Akhirnya aku melempar buket bungaku keluar jendela. Kupasrahkan itu pada angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.  
Aku jadi berpikir, lain kali, apa aku akan memberinya bunga hias palsu? Mereka tak akan layu. Namun aku menyadari sesuatu.

_**Seperti halnya cinta dan kehidupan.**_ Ada cinta yang asli, ada cinta yang palsu. Bila kita mencintai seseorang hanya karena harta, wajah, dan sejenisnya, maka itu adalah cinta yang palsu. Tampak indah namun semu. Tampak kuat namun sangat rapuh. Sama seperti bunga, meskipun tidak akan layu, namun bunga palsu lama-lama akan jadi membosankan.  
Sedangkan bunga asli walaupun layu, tapi proses layunya, perubahan warnanya akan tetap indah.  
Dari gradasi warna-warni menjadi gradasi cokelat, dari yang lembut namun kuat menjadi kaku namun rapuh.  
Bunga asli, cinta asli, 'kan selalu membekas menjadi memori di lubuk hati

Aku telah sampai ke rumah. Biarlah, masalah bunga itu. Toh aku masih punya beratus-ratus hal yang bisa kusyukuri.  
Sekarang aku akan tidur saja.

_**Seperti halnya cinta dan kehidupan.**_ Ada kalanya kita harus belajar pasrah, dan berdoa. Menunggu rencana indah yang telah Tuhan siapkan. Kalau cinta itu memang jodohmu, maka Tuhan akan mempersatukan kalian. Namun bila dia bukan jodohmu, Tuhan akan beri yang lebih baik.  
Dan, kalau kau mengalami masalah di kehidupanmu, pasrahkan ke Tuhan. Kalau memang Tuhan ingin langsung membantu maka Ia akan membantu. Bila tidak, maka masalah itu memang diberikan untuk mendewasakan dirimu

*~ A Bouquet of Flower, Love, and Life ~*

Normal POV

Sebuket bunga berpita lavender melayang-layang mengikuti arus angin. Jatuh tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan Yamanaka's Flowers. Seorang gadis bermata aquamarine memungutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam toko dengan gembira.

*~ A Bouquet of Flower, Love, and Life ~*

Normal POV

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berjalan dan memasuki sebuah toko bunga dan menyapa gadis di kasir.  
"Konnichiwa… Permisi, saya dengar toko ini akan ditutup? Masih bisakah saya membeli bunga disini?"  
"Konnichiwa tuan… err..."  
"Panggil saja Naruto"  
"Oke Tuan Naruto, memang sebenarnya toko ini akan ditutup karena kami rasanya sudah kehabisan inspirasi untuk membuat ikebana. Tapi kemarin ketika saya keluar dari toko ini ada rangkaian bunga yang terletak di depan pintu. Memang rangkaian itu sederhana dan mulai layu, namun entah kenapa ketika saya melihatnya berbagai ide langsung timbul di otak saya. Akhirnya saya tidak jadi menutup toko ini."  
"Syukurlah… Saya sangat perlu bunga itu. Hari ini pacar saya ulang tahun dan… Yah, saya hanya ingin memberinya kejutan.." Sahut pemuda itu, Naruto, dengan pipi yang samar-samar memerah.  
"Waaah… Romantisnyaa… Baiklah, saran saya, beri dia bunga ini" Si gadis mengambil sebuket bunga.  
"Oke… Terima kasih err... Nona Ino" Kata Naruto sambil membaca nametag di baju si gadis.  
"Tentu saja… Datang lagi ya…"

Si pemuda melangkah dengan santai ke sebuah café diujung jalan. Senyuman indah terlukis di bibirnya, seindah buket yang sedang dibawanya.  
Setelah sampai di café itu, ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada waitress disana. Si waitress mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat.

Hinata's POV

Aku memasuki sebuah café. Sedikit bingung, untuk apa Naruto-kun menyuruhku kesini. Tiba-tiba ada waitress yang menghampiriku.  
"Moshi-moshi… Apa anda Hyuuga Hinata-san?"  
"I-iya… Darimana anda tahu namaku?" Kataku bingung.  
"Karena anda sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan olehnya." Waitress itu tersenyum misterius. "Mari ikut saya ke lantai dua."

Dengan bingung kulangkahkan kakiku. Ternyata di lantai dua restoran ini dibuat outdoor. Di salah satu kursi aku melihat Naruto-kun. Waitress itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.  
"Moshi-moshi Hinata-hime..." Naruto menyapaku dengan panggilan favoritnya.  
"Moshi-moshi…" Jawabku sambil tersipu

Aku lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.  
Ada air mancur bertingkat di tengah. Meja-kursi diatur mengelilingi air mancur itu. Semuanya kosong. Mungkin karena orang-orang tidak tahu ada lantai 2.  
Di sisi kanan-kiri ada ayunan. Diatas, tanpa atap, terlihat langit yang sangat biru dengan beberapa gumpal awan lembut. Indah sekali.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu kesini?"  
"T-tidak…"  
"Ini ulang tahunmu Hime… Otanjoubi Omedetou…" Tiba-tiba Naruto berlutut dengan satu kaki di sebelahku dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang sangat indah. Aku tak sadar meneteskan air mata.  
"A-aku saja lupa kalau aku ulang tahun… A-arigatou…" Kataku dengan terharu sambil menerima bunga itu.  
"Maaf yang kubawa kesini hanyalah bunga. Hadiahmu yang sesungguhnya sudah kukirim ke rumahmu. Terlalu besar kalau kubawa." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.  
Aku sangat terkejut, senang, dan juga terharu. "A-arigatou Naruto-kun…"  
Naruto-kun hanya tersenyum dan mendekapku dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

_**Seperti halnya cinta dan kehidupan.**_ Saat kita memasrahkan hidup kita kepada Tuhan dan berdoa, apapun yang terjadi setelah itu akan lebih indah daripada rencana kita. Mungkin kita tak bisa melihat hubungannya, namun Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk memperindah rancangan-Nya.  
Karena itu, saat kau memiliki masalah yang menghancurkan seluruh rencana dan usahamu, tak usah takut, tak usah bimbang. Pasrahkanlah masalahmu kepada Tuhan, semudah melempar bunga kepada pelukan angin. Karena Tuhan akan menggunakan masalahmu untuk memperindah rencana-Nya

OWARI

Waaaa…... Bagaimana minna? Kurang panjang? Kurang pendek? Tidak sesuai dengan genre?  
Bagi yang ingin tahu hadiah Naruto yang asli, itu boneka teddy bear gedeeeeeeeeeeee banget warna lavender. Bonekanya pegang hati bertuliskan aishiteru.  
RnR ya minna… Kasih pendapat kalian  
Arigatou…


End file.
